Desperate
by percabethsollangelocalypseo
Summary: Sort of a sequel for Rain, but can be read as a stand-alone piece. Nico desperately needs to see Reyna. Rated M for smut. Thanks XO Ione for inspiring me, sorry it took so long. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.


Nico lay awake in his crisp black sheets, thinking back to that night all those weeks ago.

He thought of Reyna, how her long brown hair fell in her face, how her eyes looked so deep and dark when she looked up at him through even darker lashes. He thought about her hands in his hair, her soft lips pressed to his...

He needed to do something.

The only problem was that Reyna wasn't there. He hadn't seen her since that night in the rain, the night that had been fueling his wet dreams for the past month or so.

Reyna was off doing 'praetor business'. Nico didn't care, he just needed to see her right now.

He slipped out of bed and into the shadows, without bothering to change. Images of Reyna flickered through his mind as he dissolved into the darkness.

Nico stepped quietly into the small cabin. Reyna lay silently asleep, and he didn't want to wake her, but he was desperate. He needed to feel her, have her feel him, all of him, for as long as possible.

He crept over to the bed, sliding in next to Reyna's still body. He slunk his arm around her waist and whispered into her ear, "Reyna, baby wake up"

She rolled over and gave him a sleepy smile. Slowly she opened her eyes, only half realising that Nico was there with her, despite the fact she never really told him where she was going.

"Hi Nico, when did you get here?" She lulled in a sleepy haze.

That's when Nico's dominant side kicked in.

"Get the fuck up. Now." He spat at her.

She looked slightly confused, but she was quickly reminded of last night when she had stayed up thinking about him. How he gripped her hips tight enough to leave marks. How he bit and sucked every but of skin he could get to. The bruises were fading. They needed replacing.

So she rolled over and pushed herself up onto her knees, as Nico grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her like his life depended on it. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she sucked hard, biting his bottom lip.

He moved down, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck and chest, then pulled her vest up and off of her so he could kiss her stomach too. He pushed her forcefully down onto the bed, and she unfolded her legs from underneath her. Nico moved from kissing her stomach to suck on her thigh, and she fisted a hand in his black hair. It was just the perfect length to pull and hold while he sucked hickeys into her legs.

Nico slid Reyna's shorts down with her panties, and started to suck and lick her as hard as he could. He brushed his nose against her clit, before shoving his tongue in as far as it would go.

She moaned and writhed underneath him. He loved how he could do this to Reyna, reduce her to nothing but a quivering mess with just his mouth.

Reyna wrapped her legs around him, pulling him impossibly closer and shoving her other hard into his hair. She was definitely awake now. She moaned his name over and over until she started shaking and Nico felt the warm liquid on his tongue. He lapped it up, and kept sucking and tongue-fucking her, and she was shaking even more now.

"Stop please, baby, too much" she pleaded, but he just looked up at her, pulling away momentarily to smirk at her before diving in again to suck hard on her clit. She half screamed, half moaned as he continued to eat her out right after she had just cum.

Nico knelt up to pull off his boxers and shirt, still rubbing her with his thumb whilst fingering her. He pumped himself a few times before lowering himself back down onto her, still rubbing furiously at her pussy.

He pressed into her gently at first, after all he didn't actually want to hurt her, before pushing all the way in in one smooth motion. She felt so tight and perfect, Nico couldn't believe she was his.

He buried himself in her neck to whisper, "how do I feel baby?" In a low voice, sucking at her pulse. Reyna just nodded in response, too overwhelmed to form sentences.

He moved back, pulling up her legs to get a better angle. He pounded her into the mattress, feeling himself getting close. Reyna looked up at him and just said "Nico", meaning she was too.

Nico kept driving into her, until he was on the edge. He quickly pulled out and jacked himself a little while he shoved three fingers back into reyna's hole.

She clenched and squirted into his hand. Soon after, Nico came all over her tits, chest and stomach, milking every last drop.

He fell beside her, exhausted and sweating. He raked his fingers through the front of her hair, pushing it off from where it stuck to her forehead. He lent down to lick a stripe up her torso, before kissing her gently.

"You're fucking beautiful, y'know?" Nico told her. He decided that she needed to hear that every day, just because it was true.

He grabbed his discarded shirt off if the floor and wiped her down. "That will do for now" he thought.

"Love you" she replied, eyelids fluttering shut.

He placed a hand on her waist once more, and gripped tight enough so that she knew he was there, but not enough to leave bruises.

Her neck was stretched out and so open, Nico couldn't resist sucking another hickey into it, knowing that he wanted her whole body to be covered in these marks, so she'd remember who she belonged to.

 **NB: HELLO ANYONE WHO STILL USES THIS SITE**

 **I am back after like 2 years and I wanna write another one shot (probably with reyna and nico but idm) but I have no inspiration so please leave a review if there's anything you really want me to write k thanks bye**


End file.
